Our Songs of Brawl
by RaDiCaLmE
Summary: Recent addition to the playlist of stupidity;We Will Rock You!
1. The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destin

_I was bored, taking a break from my other brawl stories and thought-_

_why not make a brawl version of the Ultimate Showdown song? If you look it up on youtube, it's quite hilarious._

_NO lyrics i added and or took out will rhyme and probably confuse you, so enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Old Giga Bowser was hopping around,

Nintendo City like a big playground.

When suddenly Meta Knight burst from the shade,

and hit Giga Bowser with a spin attack

Giga Bowser got pissed and began to attack,

but didn't expect to be blocked by Link

Who proceeded to open up a can of Link Fu,

when Lucario came out of the blue.

And he started beating up the Hero of Time

then they both got flattened by the huge Halberd,

but before it could make it back to Dreamland,

Solid Snake went and popped out of his box.

And took an AK47 out from under his belt,

and blew Meta away with a rat-a-tat-tat.

But he ran out of bullets and he ran away,

'cause Super Mario came to save the day.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Giga Bowser took a bite out of Super Mario

like Fox Mcloud took a bite out of crime.

And then Link came back covered in a tire track,

but Sonic then jumped out and landed on his back.

Meta Knight was injured, and trying to get steady,

when Solid Snake came back with a machete.

But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped,

Zero Suit Samus took him out with her whip.

Then she saw Giga Bowser sneaking up from behind,

and she reached for her gun which she just couldn't find.

'Cause Meta Knight stole it and he shot and he missed,

and Sonic then deflected it with his fist.

Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault,

while Solid Snake went and tried to pole vault.

onto Super Mario, but they collided in the air.

then they both got hit by R.O.B.'s robo beam.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Pit's friends sang out in immaculate chorus,

down from the heavens descended Captain Falcon

Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones,

into the crotch of our poor Meta Knight

Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain,

as Samus changed back into her suit.

but he saw through her clever disguise,

and he crushed Samus's head in between his thighs.

Then Popo the Blue and Nana the pink and

Marth the swordsman and his best pal named Ike

And Ganondorf the Dark thief and King Dedede

and Wolf the rival and cousin Wario

Pikachu, Donkey Kong the ape,

Diddy Kong, and Olimar

Zelda, Princess Peach,

every other Pokemon.

Yoshi with Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch,

Ness, Lucas, Falco, and small Toon Link -

All came out of no where lightning fast,

And kicked the Captain in his FALCON ass.

It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw,

with civilians looking on total awe.

the fight raged on for a century,

many lives were claimed, but eventually.

The champion stood, the rest saw their better:

Green Luigi in bloodstained overalls.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

(the ultimate showdown)

of Ultimate Destiny

* * *

_At the end of the song, Luigi is supposed to stab himself and die of suicide. AW MAN._

_I think I managed to fit in all the characters from Brawl! HOORAH! Please tell me what you think, this is just something I did cuz I was stuck on other stories and needed a break._


	2. The Campfire Song Song

"Is it on? Is the mic on? Come on, Kirby, help me out here….NO! Don't eat it!!"

The once fuzzy scene became perfect, relieving Mario for him to sit back on the log around the tiny fire with a silent and annoyed Ganondorf, plus a small adorable Kirby who was sucking on his smore.

"Hello out there! In case none-a you know me, i'm-a SUPA MARIOOOO!!"

"ISHZ KAABI HERE!" Cheered the alien. The thief next to him twitched, and waved.

"Ganondorf….soon to be the new ruler of Hyrule! AHAHAHHAHAHAH-"

_"In you'r dreams, Ganondork!"_ Yelled a nearby voice.

"You suck, Zelda!" He snapped back.

"Now, the last chapter of this story you all witnessed our version of the 'Ultimate Showdown." Mario said, "Oh, and don't worry! Luigi's in the infirmary, still alive. But anyway, you're probably wondering, why is RaDiCaLmE updating??"

"Wellz," Kirby said as he finished his treat in one gulp, "She's noticed how you'z readers took you're time to read this one-shot, even if it has already been turned into a flash on Youtube!"

"So…" Ganon groaned, "An idea has come that this fanfiction will not be titled the Ultimate Showdown of Destiny anymore."

"In fact, she is turning this into a song fic!" Mario announced happily, grabbing a guitar from behind the stump. "Each chapter is going to be a scenario involving any random song, and the lyrics are going to be altered a bit! It can be any sorta song! Classic, Pop, whatever's in and out! It could even be a Beatles or MICHAEL JACKSON!"

"Suggestion: think of a random song that would fit the idiocy us brawlers have! Plus, you readers are welcome to give out song ideas through a review or PM!" Kirby squealed.

"Oh, if you're thinking of asking for 'If you were gay', 'Anything you can do I can do better,' 'the Spiderman theme', 'Under the Sea,' and 'I will survive', then go check out Subspace Emissary Bloopers." Ganondorf said, "It's already been done! Plus, since this authoress is supposed to be working on, what like, 3 other fanfics? Don't expect a chapter update too soon!"

"If any of you have questions, do what Kirby just said." Mario said, beginning to strum the guitar. "For now in celebration of this story, let's all relax to a song referencing to a good cartoon…Spongebob Squarepants!"

"I LOVEZ DA MOVAYY!" Kirby cheered out.

"Well, it became gay afterwards." His neighbor spat, bonking him on the head with a fist. Music played, and at that moment the hope of sanity to all was lost forever as Mario played on…

_**"I call this one, the Campfire Song Song….**_

_**"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song!**_

_**OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G!**_

_**And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooooonngg-"**_

The Star Warrior sucked up the fire, making the forest turn dark!

_**"Bum bum bummmmmmmm-!"**_

Turns into Fire Kirby, and starts spitting flames around the place!

_**"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G!!!" **_Mario sang as the trees around them spurred in flames!

_**"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G!!! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooooonngg-"**_

Fire Kirby twirling around the burning trees- **"C-A-M-P SOOONN-"**

_**"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G! **_**KIRBY!!"**

_**"SOONGGGG!" **_He screamed obnoxiously in a fiery boom, causing a large branch to crush him! Of course, he stuck his head out.

_**"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-"**_

The plumber skidded to where an angstie villain sat with arms and legs crossed in and attempt to protect his dignity.

**"GANONDORF!!!" **

"……………"

_"Good job!"_

Fire Kirby, who had gotten out from under the branch, used it and a stick to bang into a drum set while he spat fireworks out of his mouth and into the sky with Mario still playing in the destruction of the forest.

_**"**__IT'LL HE-EEELLLLPPP! __**IT'LL HEEE-EEE-EEEELLLLPPPPP! IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**_

He slid on his knees in a rock and roll style, banging his guitar madly into a ground right before A tree crushed him, and his head poked out.

**"OH-YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Ah, wan't that relaxing?"

"NO!" Ganon shouted at the two, who had scorch marks and soot all over them from the still-on-fire forest. "That was the most horrible thing ever, and worst of all, we're trapped in the middle of a burning down Whispy Woods!"

"I'll go see if Whispy's still alive!" Kirby exclaimed as he took out the warpstar and flew off.

"Good thing I have F.L.U.D.D. Mario shrugged, taking out the talking back pack and squirting water around.

"Please review in hopes we can make it out of this…" The Gerudo sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Didn't see this coming, now did you?**_


	3. Staying Alive!

Ike leaped sideways from dodging another bomb-omb before it exploded it mid-air.

"Come on, Ike, pull yourself together!" He yelled at himself as he slid behind a pillar.

"HA! Come one, admit it!" Laughed Dedede at the edge of a cliff, who was lucky enough to have the party ball full of bomb-ombs land near him, luckily not him, "Y'all know I'm gonna win!"

"This isn't fair at all!" Whined Olimar as he cowered behind a pillar by Ike's side. It was a good thing Hyrule's castle had lots of pillars…

"Hey, shorty! Can you hear me?" Ike called to the alien through the sound of explosions and maniacal laughter.

"Of course I can hear you, we're only a few feet from each other!" He snapped back, hugging onto a pikmen for dear life.

"…Well look, if we keep hiding here before the time runs out, Penguin man there is sure to win."

"Well, what do you propose?"

"I propose we work together!"

"But we weren't put on teams-"

"Screw teams! Hand me that flower thing of yours!"

"W-Wait!" He shrieked as Ike ripped the pikmen away by it's flowery antennae, and took off at Dedede with a war cry.

"CHARRRRGGGGGGEEEE!"

"Huh?" The King paused his his bomb throwing, but seeing that the target was willingly in the open, he sneered and continued.

In the nick of time Ike tossed the creature at a bomb-omb right before it could explode in his face, and slid underneath the smoke; unseen, aiming the kick right at the stomach.

….Which missed.

"HA!" Dedede laughed, swiping his hammer at the boy who rolled away, "You missed!"

"Who said I was trying to hit you?" He smirked, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the ground.

"Huh?" Looking at his hand, he realized that he had been holding the last bomb-omb, a second away from exploding.

"HOLY-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Well, what do you know, we beat him…" Olimar said in awe as the blue screaming figure disappeared into the sky.

"Told you." Ike replied walking up to him. Dedede appeared on the small platform that descended, down, and landed with a huff.

"Argh, you guys suck! Just wait 'till I-"

**"GAME!" **A voice boomed.

"Ha!" Ike laughed, "There's no time for you to do anything 'cause the match is over, and I won!"

"…Then how come we're still in the stadium?" Olimar asked, and soon enough was answered by the ominous voice that wasn't God.

**"SUDDEN DEATH!"**

"Sudden death? But I won!" Ike complained.

"Correction, it was Dedede who blew himself up, therefore nobody gained points and we were all tied." Olimar pointed out.

"Ha! In yo face!" Dedede laughed.

"….Well what now?" Ike asked.

…

"LOOK OUT!" Olimar cried as he threw a pickmen at the his head, causing him to fly out of the way before a bomb had struck him.

"Ow, you stupid penguin, will you give it up with the bombs?" Ike yelled, rubbing his head.

"That wasn't me." He said, before jumping out of the way of another one. "OH JEEZ! IT'S RAINING BOMBS!"

"Take evasive action!" Ike cried as he ran under a roof from the shower of bombs coming down on the floating castle in the sky. Olimar stayed behind his pillar, and Dedede ran down him at the bottom on the arena where he'd be safe.

"Well, what do you propose now?" Olimar cried.

"It's everyman for himself!" Dedede cried from down below.

"Which means one thing…" Ike said, dramatically rising from his hiding place and into the sunlight. "We all have to keep…"

_"…Stayin alive."_

With a scream he side-stepped another bomb as music could be heard, and he sung along.

_**"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. Music loud and women warm-"**_

_**"I've been kicked around, since I was born!" **_Olimar cried as he rolled away from the pillar, it being demolished by another bomb.

_**"And now it's alright!"**_

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dedede yelled back, before he was forced to dance from another explosion, _**"I-It's o-ok!"**_

_**"And you may look the other way!" **_Ike tuned in as he spun away from the fiery doom.

_**"We can try, to understand,"**_ Olimar jumped away.

_**"The Tournament's effect on man!"**_

Craving for the attention, Dedede stepped into the open.

_**"Whether you're a brother or whether your'e a mother-"**_ With a shriek he went back into hiding from the bombs, and Ike took over.

_**"Stayin alive, stayin alive!"**_

_**"Feel the castle breakin and everybody shaken, and we're stayin alive, stayin alive!**_" Olimar exclaimed running by.

Several more bombs blocked his way, _**"AH! Ha, ha, ha, stayin alive! Stayin alive…!"**_

Peeking his head out, Dedede threw it back in from the flames._** "AH! Ha, ha, ha, stayin aliiiiive….!"**_

_**"Well now, I get low and I get high,**__**and if I can't get either, I really try!" **_Ike continued as he danced in circles from more of the bombs, followed by Olimar, then eventually Dedede.

_**"Got the wings of heaven on my shoes!"**_

_**"I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose."**_

_**"You know it's all right, It's OK," **_Ike said as he broke off to slide away on his knees, _**I'll live to see another day!"**__**"We can try to understand**_**, **_**the Tournament's effect on man!" **_Olimar responded, using the 'Electric Slide' to scadaddle!

Seeing this was his opportunity to regain honor, Dedede stood still and broke out-_**"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,**__**you're stayin' alive!"**_

He looked up to see a bomb coming right down at him,_** "Stayin' AL-"**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**"-IVEEEEEEEeee!" **_He screamed, yet again blasting off into space.

**"DEDEDE!"**Ike cried, only to get himself also blown and off the edge of a cliff.

**"GAME!"**

"I…I did it!" Olimar exclaimed as he came out, covered in soot, "I won! I actually won! And it was all because I was _**STAYIN ALIIII-"**_

He was so busy singing that he accidentally stepped on a random time bomb and got himself caught in a nuclear explosion.

* * *

_YES! I actually got to uploading this! Now that I'm done with SSE bloopers, I'll have enough time to do this. I'd like to thank Ultimate-Zelda-fan for the suggestion of this song, and the others who reviewed and also gave recommendations. i'll get other songs up, so keep on coming with ideas!_


	4. Wheel In the Sky

"Come on, guys, this isn't necessary at all!" Sonic protested, before he was thrown outside of the Smash Brothers Mansion and into the snow.

"Not only is you're sulking unusual, but it's annoying too!" Fox responded as he threw a scarf and pair of mitts down at him.

"Yeah, go take a run or something like that." Falco agreed.

"But I don't wanna run!" He whined.

The two stared at him, mouths twisted into an 'O's at this remark.

"…Did he just say he _didn't_ want to run?" Falco asked, horrified.

"He…He did….He actually did."

"Guys, I'm fine, honest!" Sonic said as he took a step forward, but ended up skipping aside to dodge a shot that came from Fox's gun.

"WE DON'T WANT NO TRESPASSERS LIKE YOU ON OUR TURF!" Fox roared.

"Trespasser? I've been here for a year!"

"Hey, that rhymes."

"Shut up, Falco! If you're really Sonic the Hedgehog then you'd be running and pissing everyone off!"

"He's right, we're only letting you back in if you take that run of yours." Falco nodded.

"…Fine." He responded, putting on the scarf and mittens and walking away.

"You better be sprinting when we see you return!" Fox reminded.

Sonic sighed, now out of the front yard and walking along a side-walk that had it's snow shoveled out. He look up at the cloudy skies, hands behind his head. He didn't know what the problem was. He's been in Brawl for months like he's always wanted to be! Yet, he felt, dare I say it…._.homesick_. He's been on long runs in the mountains back at home, so why feel it now?

Frustrated, he began walking slightly faster.

_**"Winter is here again, oh Lord….**_

_**Haven't been home in a year or more."**_

He pulled out from behind an old picture of a fake-smiling Sonic, who looked absolutely tortured as he was glomped by Amy Rose.

_**"I hope she holds on a little longer…"**_

Putting it away, he recalled to himself the day when he first joined the tournament and had sent home to his pals a a few presents.

_**"Sent a letter on a long summer day,"**_

_**Made of silver, not of clay."**_

With these memories he he began to unconsciously start running. Not running in a spinning ball like he usually did, but just as fast as any other human being.

_**"I've been runnin' down this dusty road!"**_

_**"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'!" **_He turned a corner and continued,_** "I don't know where I'll be tomorrow…"**_

_**"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'…"**_

He suddenly made a brake on his own feet, causing him to slip on the ice and into a mound of snow.

_**"I've been trying to make it home…"**_

A boom of thunder was heard, before drops of rains began splashing on him. _**"Got to make it before too long, I can't take this very much longer…"**_

Shuddering, he crawled out and began to attempt at jogging again hoping it would warm him up.

_**"I'm stranded in the sleet and rain,**_

_**Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again…!"**_

In the midst of his increasing speed, He glanced up at the skies, it's downpour suddenly gone and shining a bright sun-rising yellow.

_**"The mornin' sun is risen',**_

_**It's kissing the day!"**_

_**"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin',**_

_**I don't know where I'll be tomorrow,**_

_**Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin' …."**_

As pumped as ever, he gave one last speed dash around the block, and was proudly in front of the doors of the mansion.

_**"For tomorrow!"**_

_**

* * *

**This chap was originally gonna be Stupid Cupid, but I wasn't in a writing mood that time till I looked at some more song suggestions today! So either Stupid Cupid will be next or later chaps. PLus, I just started school again so I really needed some typing stuff to get it off my mind! THANKS!_


	5. We Will Rock You

Very few audible sounds could be heard in what was the Ruined Zoo. There were a couple things left, really. The brisk wind, the sound of slow footsteps, and a pause in those steps that lead to a kick of metal then a clang as it crashed down, before the cycle repeated again.

"Where is everybody?" A new noise asked himself as he continued to trudge and abuse that same empty soda can. Lucas stopped to look around yet again, as if a citizen would pop out of nowhere. Seeing none, he sighed and continued with a another kick.

"At least a change in the weather would be nice…" He murmured looking up at the gray clouds.

A shifting noise was heard, and right when he thought there was going to be a change in weather it was the noise of a purple bubbling substance that began multiplying itself to surround him.

"W-What the!" He cried out. Each figure now fully turned themselves into tiny purple people with green uniforms, a 'Q' on their chests.

If their intent on murder wasn't bad enough, who else to slam on the ground behind them and make itself noticeable was the giant Pig King Statue?

"AH!" Lucas screamed out in fright as he took off as fast as he could. Nevertheless, he ended up tripping onto the ground, seeing how his shoe was somehow caught on a stem.

"No! NononononoNO!" He cried out, tugging at it furiously, too afraid to even use a simple PK fire! In his own state of defeat he cowered as the Statue's shadow loomed over. Then it came.

_Stomp, stomp, clap! Stomp, stomp, clap! Stomp, stomp, clap! Stomp, stomp, clap!-_

Uncovering his eyes the boy watched in confusion as each primed circled around him, stomping and clapping together rhythmically while Pig King stared down at him with arms crossed.

_**"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,"**_

The Statue used a karate chop at the edge of the stem, slicing it down,

_**"Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!"**_

"What are you-" Lucas screamed as a primid kicked mud at him. **"GAHH MY EYES!"**

_**"You got mud on yo' face**_

_**You big disgrace,"**_

"I don't know what you- AUGH!" The boy creamed as the bent soda can was thrown at his head, making him slip into the pile of mud.

_**"Kickin' your can all over the place, singing'-!"**_

_**"We will, we will rock you!"**_ The primids chanted, their beat continuing,

_**"We will, we will rock you!"**_

Slightly blind and wounded, poor Lucas began backing away.

"I'm-I'm just gone go now and- _**AHHH PUT ME DOWN!"**_ He shrieked as he backed into one primed, who picked him up and passed him around to be carried as if he had just stage-dived at a Queen's concert.

_**"Buddy you're a young man hard man**_

_**Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day,"**_

**"PLEASE, PLEASE PUT ME**- Oof!" He was thrown into the concrete face-flat.

_**"You got blood on yo' face,"**_

_"Daww, by dose is bedding!"_

_**"You big disgrace,**_

_**Wavin' your banner all over the place-"**_

With his face red of blushing and blood, he crossed his hands over his private area, getting the wrong interpretation of that last line.

_**"We will, we will rock you!"**_

"AHHHHHH!" Several massive boulders were catapulted from the crowd and down at the'r blonde target, who was forced to run in circles,

_**"Singin' we will, we will rock you!"**_

All the boulders that had been crumpled to pieces were pushed aside, revealing a rocking-back-and-forward-in-a-ball Lucas

_**"Buddy you're an lil' man poor man**_

_**Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day-"**_

"I really am, so could you- Another splash of mud attacked him, **"GAH, STOP THAT!"**

_**"You got mud on your face-"**_

"THANKS TO YOU!-"

_**"You big disgrace,**_

_**Somebody better put you back in your place-"**_

_**"We will, we will rock you!"**_

"I give up! I GIVE UP!" Lucas sobbed, hands up in a surrender as they all stepped closer for the final blow.

_**"We will, we will-"**_

"ROCK YOU!"

A blur came shooting itself through the statue, making it smash to several pieces which ended up crushing most of the primids.

"Ha! WooHOO!" Ness cheered, rising from the rubble. "What a rush! And the rocking roll music playing from nowhere is very fitting!"

Ness had no response, but only heard a grunting and crunching. He turned around to see the bent-on destruction Lucas smashing a remaining boulder into a dying primid, it's cohorts fleeing.

"We will, we will _ROCK YOU!"_ He roared crazily down. _"We will, we will,_ **KILL YOU, CRUSH YOU, SMASH YOU, STOMP YOU,** **BEAT YOU, MASH YOU, POUND YOU-"**

"Um-"

**"SQUISH YOU, GRIND YOU, WRECK YOU, CUT YOU, CHOP YOU,** _**STRIP YOU, FU-"**_

* * *

_Heheh, bit extreme ending..._

_Erm, so i'll think of more parodies, probably print the lyrics and work on writing it in stupid school._

_On another note, this is may seem a day late but I wanted to give a quick moment of silence for all the innocent people who lost their lives on September 11th, 2001._


End file.
